


do re mi

by atlas_oulast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, this fic contains no substance, this is a thousand words of christine internally gushing about jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: it’s the simple things that matter to christine.





	do re mi

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a soft gooey mess aahahaa 
> 
> my bmc summer gift exchange gift for @thesquirrelqueer!

It’s the simple things that matter to Christine.

The small moments in her and Jeremy’s relationship, the soft, gentle moments.

She and Jeremy were laying on her bed, clean and fresh and comfortable and warm, especially with the bath of the late afternoon sunlight pouring in from her bedroom window.

They’d gotten home from play rehearsal twenty minutes ago ago, exhausted from tech week for The Sound Of Music, the spring musical. The two had showered together, and then promptly collapsed onto Christine’s bed, too small for both of them, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care in their haze of utter exhaustion.

The downside to playing the leads in a musical, was, of course, a ridiculous amount of work. It would be all worth it, though, in a few days, when they finally, finally performed.

For now though, they were content with each other. Jeremy laid sprawled out on his back, and Christine was curled up with her head resting on his stomach, almost fetally, but relaxed, and totally comfortable.

Nothing needed to be said, and the two bathed in the sunlight, shared warmth, and comfortable silence.

This was all Christine ever wanted. She could live in this moment forever and never ever get bored, could lay in the sun with Jeremy forever like this and everything would be perfect.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, she’d eventually get the wiggles, and want to spice things up, like right now.

Spice things up, not in a sexy way, just, do shit.

So she sat up, and positioned herself over Jeremy, one hand on each side of his shoulder, elbows locked, smiling softly down at him.

He looked up at her with his soft, tender green eyes, and smiled as well, the sides of his eyes crinkling.

Christine’s face twisted in concentration as she traced a single finger gently over Jeremy’s face, playing connect the dots with his freckles.

Jeremy giggled softly, and she responded by poking his cheek gently. After a bit longer, she broke the silence, finally, with, 

“Seventy three.”

Confusion knitted Jeremy’s features, and she could see the anxiety gears turning in his head, thinking he should know what she was talking about and he’d missed something important and he would be stupid for asking and-

“That’s how many freckles you have.”

The stress softened, and he relaxed again, face softly lighting up.

”Oh,” he said, a whisper, a whisper intoxicated with love, being intoxicated with love.

God, she would marry him on the spot if she could. Legally, and of course logistically.

”You’re so pretty all the time... so beautiful,” she whispered back, as if speaking louder would break the beautiful trance they were in. “I’ve never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you... I can’t find a single thing I don’t like.” A soft, slightly shy smile painted her face, her dark, thick hair framing her face in waves as she giggled as well, soft, totally in love.

It seemed natural, then, that the next move was for Jeremy to guide her up, put on some music, and wrap her in a hug standing up, gently swaying to the tune.

Christine truly had a Spotify playlist for everything... that is, a Spotify playlist of musical theatre music for every possible occasion. Angry showtunes, happy ones, singing in the shower ones, de stressing ones... and slow dancing ones.

She was shorter than him, and slotted her forehead in the spot between his shoulder and chest, holding him just as he held her in their gentle embrace. The soft swaying to the music was therapeutic, and Jeremy’s warmth against her... just... aghhh.

”I love you so, so much.... holy shit..” she breathed, hardly registering for Jeremy. But he heard, and melted.

All he needed do, though, was hum in response, and that was enough. It was all enough... god, Christine would’ve died for this a year ago... six months ago, even. This was exactly what she needed... she would never regret loving Jeremy Heere.

She knew in her heart, she could never possibly regret Jeremy, the thought shouldn’t have ever even crossed her mind... because what would she do if she never knew him? Would she risk questioning regret for that?

Maybe, maybe she did have a tiny bit of regret... for not knowing sooner, not knowing the careful, addicting devotion he’d bring... how they fit together absolutely, positively perfectly, and she didn’t know what else she needed in this world, at this point.

Nothing.

”It’s enough... it’s enough, it’s perfect...”

Jeremy held her even tighter, and then they laid back down together, gentle and slow. Jeremy was on his back again, but now with Christine laying completely across him, being held by him, soaking up everything about _him_.

Christine was going to die from all this, she was certain of that. Jeremy Heere would murder her with love and she’d die happy.

She didn’t need food, or water, or bathroom breaks, or anything besides him.

How could she possibly express how much that fucking meant? There was no way to articulate her overly flowery thoughts into words anyone could possibly understand, so she prayed her actions supplemented for the spoken word well enough.

Her arms wrapped around him tight then tighter, a slow, soft rub to his back, like a caress, the tiny, absolutely smitten smile that she pressed against his lips, tenderly kissing him, then his cheek, his chin, his forehead, his nose.

Christine just... loved everything about him and absolutely loved to love him.

“I think I’d die for you... I don’t know how to tell you how much I love you... but I do, I do so much.”

She tried, she truly tried to express it through word, and still it fell short. It wasn’t surprising, but it was frustrating.

How do you express what’s in the deepest part of your soul to someone, anyone?

But it was okay, she didn’t need to. This was simply enough on it’s own... and Jeremy probably knew... just from seeing her. 

She knew he knew.

She traced his freckles again, and then gently tapped each one, one by one.

”Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti,” she sang softly.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ tumblr est @nbchristinecanigula ~~


End file.
